The Legacy
by BlackRoseAki
Summary: Smokescreen just wanted to be a hero in his own right. But, he knew he would never be that hero because he will always be in the shadow of others. He did not know that his destiny was to be more than just a simple hero. It all starts on Earth. This is where his legacy begins. Set in Transformers Prime.


**Author's Note: Hey, Readers! This is my second fanfiction I ever wrote. I don't know most of the details of certain Transformer events, but I like to think I know enough from what I gathered from various other fanfictions I have read. Forgive me if I make some major mistakes on certain details, so please leave a review regarding them so I can fix them. Hope you like! By the way, I don't own anything from any version of Transformers.**

Chapter One

Smokescreen just wanted to be part of the war. He wanted to help the Autobots in the fight against the Decepticons. He didn't expect to meet Optimus Prime or even Megatron. He just wanted to be like the rest of his family. Alas, Smokescreen was not a medic like both his carrier and sire. He was also not a sniper like his younger brother Bluestreak. He was most certainly not the second in command of the whole Autobot faction like his older brother Prowl. Smokescreen was just a useless glitch that couldn't do anything right even if he tried.

Instead of being part of the war, the newest member of the Elite Guard was placed to guard Alpha Trion at the Hall of Records. Even though he was protecting the great Alpha Trion, Smokescreen was still upset about not being placed in a fighting position. Unfortunately, his brother Prowl decided he would have a better use here than out on the field. Smokescreen knew that the only reason he was on guard duty was because Prowl didn't want him to get hurt.

All of Smokescreen's family got involved in the war when it first started. Smokescreen was training to join the Elite Guard, so he was the only one who did not join the Autobot army in a different way. Both his sire and carrier were medics, so they joined Autobots to help injured soldiers. Prowl used to be a leading Enforcer in Iacon, but now he is the SIC of the Autobots.

When Praxus fell, everyone in the family except Smokescreen were able to come to try and find Bluestreak in the rubble of the once beautiful city. Bluestreak was the only survivor from the only city, so he was nicknamed as "The Youngling Who Lived." Blue streak lost his memory for a while, but regained most of it. Sadly, he remembered Smokescreen the least of all since he had to continue his training. Bluestreak was allowed to join the Autobots and was promoted to being a sniper when it was discovered that he had a deadly aim. His whole family were fighting in the war, while all he could so is stand by the sidelines.

Alpha Trion was a very patient with Smokescreen since he was only a youngling. For a while, Smokescreen kept all his anger and frustration bottled up inside of him. Until one day, he tripped over something one day. Even though he only tripped and not fell down or something, Smokescreen could not himself from verbally taking his anger out on that small piece of scrap. He ranted about how he just wanted to feel worthy of being an Autobot and be with his family again. Little did he know, Alpha Trion secretly saw that whole thing from a different room.

From that moment on, Alpha Trion started to treat Smokescreen as more of an equal then a young guard. He realized that Smokescreen was just a youngling who needed some support to help him stay strong. He also had a feeling that Smokescreen had an important role in the war. Alpha Trion started to teach Smokescreen about all the history in the Hall of Records. Soon it felt like Smokescreen was becoming more of an apprentice then a guard, but he didn't mind. It took his attention off of missing his family. He had come to respect Alpha Trion as a mentor of sorts.

But, Smokescreen knew it couldn't last forever. Unsurprisingly, it did not. The Hall of Records was soon being attacked by the Decepticon. No one except Alpha Trion knew how this battle will change everything. Alpha Trion knew that Smokescreen was important to the Autobot cause, even if the youngling did not believe in himself. Sadly, the older bot had no other choice and knocked out Smokescreen. He then used the phase shifter to place the last Omega Key inside Smokescreen. He then placed phase shifter in a small rocket which will take it to Earth. Earth was once and will once again be involved with the planet Cybertron. The other relics were already sent there before, but he needed that last relic for one last use. Alpha Trion knew he would not survive much longer, so he allowed himself to be taken by the Decepticons. His role in Smokescreen's life was complete and hopefully he can fulfill his own.

When Smokescreen woke up, he was a prisoner on a Decepticon warship. Luckily for him, the guard on duty was easy to escape from. As soon as he made his escape, he found escape pod without drawing any attention to himself. He was still confused about what happened at the Hall of Records, but he knew that Alpha Trion would most likely not be alive. So, he escaped from the Decepticon warship in that escape pod. He had already disabled the tracking technology before using it, so the Decepticons will not be able to find him. Before he could find out where the pod was going to, the speed and force of the escape pod put him in stasis once more. Coincidently, the escape pod would travel for a long time before it will finally land on Earth. For you see, this escape pod is meant to take passengers to the closest planet with the most Cybertronian signals. That planet would be very far away, but eventually, it will hold the most Cybertronian lives. That where Smokescreen's true legacy will begin.


End file.
